


Friends on White Shores

by laurfinde



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Valinor, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurfinde/pseuds/laurfinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo arrives in Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends on White Shores

Bilbo stands at the prow of the Elven ship, his face weathered from age, overlooking an approaching white shore. Far in the distance, where the coast meets a green countryside, Thorin Oakenshield stands, waiting with Fíli and Kíli at his side.

The Hobbit sees him as the ship docks. Leaping off, Bilbo once again becomes the young burglar who ventured to the Lonely Mountain with thirteen dwarves and a wizard eighty years ago. Bilbo stops just short of Thorin, who smiles softly as he bows. 

“At your service, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo has not heard that rich baritone since apologies hastily given on a battlefield littered with broken shields and shattered souls. When Thorin raises his head, Bilbo sees a face younger than the one he used to know, bereft of the lines and grey that came of a long wandering king. Yet Thorin’s eyes are the same piercing blue, bearing the weight of his past, but also a new peacefulness that came from stone halls eternal.

Bilbo smiles and closes the distance, embracing his friend.                                              

“At last, I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **[1]** Dwarves go to the Halls of Mandos too! And although the halls are described as black lit by the dew of Telperion, that’s for Elves who were born under the stars. Dwarves wait in “halls set apart,” so what else but in ones of stone just like they were born? I’d like to think they also get to leave like the Elves do.
> 
> **[2]** There's no way Bilbo's going to spend eternity in Valinor with the body of a 131-year-old Hobbit.


End file.
